


Hermione's Horny Holiday Hoorah or The Party Favor

by Mistress_RiverSong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Orgy, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_RiverSong/pseuds/Mistress_RiverSong
Summary: Hermione has the whole gang over for a holiday party and shenanigans ensue.





	Hermione's Horny Holiday Hoorah or The Party Favor

The Party Favor  
Or  
Hermione’s Horny Holiday Hoorah

 

The holiday party was going to be absolutely perfect, Hermione Jean Granger was sure of it. She had whipped up everyone’s favorite desserts, Ron made sure the house was sparkling clean, and the tree was a dazzling light display of floating candles and faeries that had made their homes in it.  
Just as Ron walked into the drawing room, the last tray of treacle tart floating behind him, the doorbell rang.   
It was of course Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Luna would never be on time for a party, but since she had started sharing a flat with Neville, he’d made sure she was on time to everything.   
Ron and Hermione welcomed their guests in, out of the snow when they both noticed what Neville was holding and gave each other a look that said, ‘oh great, another one.’  
“Okay Nev, what kind of plant is it this time? And what potions will I need when it bites me?” Asked Ron.  
Hermione elbowed him and smiled at Neville, “It’s really lovely, it looks like a muggle poinsettia, but . . . Are those eyeballs in the center?”  
“They are! It was bred to be a sort of decoration and Sneak-O-Scope all in one; keep you safe at the holidays. When someone is hiding a secret it’ll start shaking its petals.”  
As if on cue, the moment Ron got close enough to take the plant from Neville’s hands, all the petals starting shaking back and forth like they were dancing. Ron turned bright red and shoved it into Luna’s hands.  
“We’ll be having a talk about that later Ronald Weasley,” Hermione said, narrowing her gaze at him.  
“It’s okay,” Luna said, “I’m sure the plant just picked up on all the wrackspurts around him.”   
Luna placed the plant on the table next to the front door and then skipped off towards the drawing room.   
Just then, Ron spotted their next guests arriving by broom.  
“Harry!” He yelled. “Thank Merlin you’re here, my tolerance for wrackspurts is just as low as usual.”  
“That’s okay mate, you’re off wrackspurt duty, I’ll take over from here,” Harry said with a genial smile.  
“And I’ll take the liquor, thank you very much.” Ron said, plucking the large bottle of amber liquid from Harry’s hands.  
“Oh, yeah, so I know we normally fancy Ogden’s but I thought we could try something new. I asked the girl at the shop for one that would spice up a party and she sold me this.”  
Ron squinted at the label, “Hungarian HORNBALL Firewhisky? . . . Harry, that sounds ridiculous.”  
“Yeah, but Hungarian Horntails are really cool and I like the pun because Firewhisky does make me handsy,” Harry said with a big smile.  
Ron rolled his eyes and moved to set the bottle by their new plant, but the moment he did, the plant started to shake.  
Harry gave Ron a quizzical look and Ron said, “trust me, it’s not worth explaining. Go join Nev and Luna, we’ll be there in a minute.”

It had been two and half years since the war ended and all of the friends had settled comfortably into their new lives. Harry and Ginny were both Seekers, playing on opposing quidditch teams, and all the physical activity agreed with them. Harry had put on a lot of muscle and Ginny’s lean curves were undeniably attractive.  
Ron was working as a strategist in the auror department and had never been happier. Hermione was working her in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and though her hair had never been bushier with stress, the changes she was making were completely worth it.   
Luna was still on the hunt for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and almost done with her Magizoology training. Neville had recently started his own greenhouse. He got to work all day with his plants while Blaise Zabini managed the business end. If you’d told Neville before the war that he’d be working and thoroughly enjoying his time with Blaise Zabini, he’d have thought you were mental, but they had all become friends with Draco Malfoy, and Blaise was never far behind.   
And just like that, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson materialized on their doorstep. Draco was tall and pale; his blonde locks loose and effortlessly framing his face.  
Ron had been the last one to come around to the idea of him becoming a part of their little gang, but Hermione and Harry had been so willing to forgive him, that Ron decided to as well. Plus, he usually brought Pansy Parkinson, his witch with benefits, and she always had some very expensive booze on hand.   
“Hermione, looking lovely as always,” Draco said, taking Hermione’s hand to kiss it. “Ronald,” Draco drawled while nodding his head in Ron’s direction.   
“Ferret,” Ron retorted.   
Then both men cracked huge smiles and pulled each other into a back slapping hug.   
“Are we the last to arrive?” asked Pansy.  
“You always are,” said Hermione with a smirk.  
“Just the way I like it,” Pansy replied, “Let’s get this party started. I could use a drink.”

. . . 

 

Hours later, when the presents were opened, and copious amounts of elf wine consumed, it was time to break into the Firewhisky.  
They passed glasses of it around and Harry spoke up. “I love each and every one of you in this room. This year has been wonderful. I never could have imagined we’d all be here together, and I couldn’t be more thankful that we are. Cheers.”  
“Cheers,” they all answered, knocking back their drinks and pulling faces at sting of the firewhisky in their throats as it traveled to their stomachs where it settled into pleasant warmth.   
After awhile though, Ron, Ginny, and Draco, with their incredibly pale skin all began to look rather flushed.  
“Oi, is it hot in here or is it just my girlfriend?” Ron called, winking at Hermione.  
But then, he realized, that maybe it was his girlfriend. He found himself growing hard, and decided to leave the room for some air when Harry piped up, “No I think it’s my girlfriend too.”  
“Speak for yourself Harry, I think the hot one here is Parkinson.” Ginny retorted.  
“I’m feeling rather lustful myself. Do you think it’s the faeries?” Luna said in her dreamy voice.  
“Hang on a second,” came Hermione’s trembling voice. Show of hands, who here would really like to excuse themselves to . . . take care of something?”  
“You mean wank, Grainger? Based on the stiffies I see in this room, I’d say everyone.” Malfoy said looking giddy.  
A thought came to Hermione, and she picked up the bottle of Hungarian Hornball Firewhisky and inspected the label more closely.   
“Damnit Harry. This has a lust potion in it. We’ve all been dosed, and the label says the effects will only wear off once we’ve come.”  
“Sorry “‘Mione, I just really liked the dragon on the front,” Harry said with a blush.   
“So what do we do now?” Ron asked in a mild panic.  
“It’s obvious, we all need to pair off and quickly take care of this so we can get back to our night . . . or we could enjoy it and see where the night takes us.” Draco drawled with a devious grin.   
Their groins were all aching and Ginny decided she couldn’t fuss about any longer. She turned to Pansy and said, “How about it Parkinson?”  
“I never thought you’d ask. Glad to see that Gryffindor courage isn’t a myth” Pansy said with a smirk.   
Draco and Harry gaped at the women who already had their hands up each other’s shirts, and then turned to stare at one another.   
“Well, nothing else to do then is there. How about it, Potter?” Challenged Draco while unbuttoning his shirt.   
Harry froze at that moment; he had developed a close friendship with Draco in the few years since the war. It had taken time, but they’d reconciled their differences. He hadn’t thought about Draco like this before though.   
But now, with his cock throbbing, and a shirtless Draco in front of him, he couldn’t help but finally admit to himself that maybe he felt something for Draco, something more than friendship, and he knew it had been there since their time at school.  
“You’ve been watching me with that exact same face for years Potter. Are you finally going to do something about it, or not?” Draco challenged.  
“Wait, what do you think you know?” Harry was horrified that Draco was reading him so easily.  
“You want me Potter, have for years. I know the face of someone that needs my cock when I see it.”  
Harry was alarmed, “But, I didn’t even know that I . . . Until just a minute ago.”   
A few feet away, with her hands on Parkinson’s breasts, Ginny said, “Harry, you’re always the last to know, we’ve all known. You boys have fun. Use plenty of lube.” And with the Ginny turned her attention, and her tongue back to Pansy’s pretty pussy.  
With Ginny’s permission, and his lust overwhelming him, Harry gave in to what he wanted; after all, he never said no to an adventure.  
He closed the gap between himself and Draco, and wasn’t sure what to do next, but oh, Draco knew. He took Harry’s face in his hands and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. As soon as Harry relaxed into it, and found himself really enjoying it, Draco started stripping himself, and Harry, their lips never parting. They were down to just their boxers now; it was exhilarating. Harry’s skin was tingling with excitement and the blood pooling in his groin was making his cock throb. He couldn’t take it anymore, Harry broke apart from the kiss and pulled Draco’s underpants off and watched his erection spring free. Harry may not have realized he was bi before, but now he was sure. Draco’s long cock, with delicate tendrils of blonde hair curled at the base, was one of the most beautiful things Harry had ever seen.  
Harry dropped to his knees, and without any hesitation, took Draco in his mouth. Somewhere above him, Draco groaned and it sent a shock through Harry’s spine. He let Draco’s warm cock slide in and out, enjoying the sweet taste of his skin. Harry reached around Draco and grabbed his arse to bring him even farther into his mouth, but then Draco stopped Harry and drew him up off his knees.   
“I’ve been waiting for this too long Potter. Lay down, let me be in you.”  
The heat in Harry’s groin rose all the way to his face. He lay down as instructed; he was ready for it.   
Draco cast a silent lubrication charm and Harry felt a slick hand on his cock, and then circling his entrance. Harry tensed at the new sensation. But then Draco’s silky voice came, “Relax Potter. I won’t hurt you, just let go of all that tension and trust me.”   
Harry did as instructed, and it didn’t take long before he was ready. He could feel Draco’s warm cock hovering near his entrance and couldn’t take the anticipation. He wrapped his arms around Draco, and ever so slowly, pulled him in. 

Across the room, Hermione took another big swig of the dosed firewhisky and stripped. She’d never been an exhibitionist, and she didn’t think she wanted to trade partners like those around her were doing, but she needed Ron, needed him so bad she didn’t care who saw her ride him, not that anyone would mind since the sound of groaning around her was nearly deafening.   
She pushed Ron back onto the settee and straddled him. Normally, Hermione would have waited for Ron to give her some extra attention with his fingers as he usually did, but she couldn’t wait. Hermione logically knew it was the Firewhisky, but she needed her boyfriend inside of her right this minute and her body was ready. Hermione got Ron’s pulsing dick out of his pants and then groaned as she plunged herself down on his warm and inviting length and forgot about everyone else around them. 

Neville finally plucked up the courage and asked, “How about it then Luna? Everyone is . . . getting frisky. Want to break our roommate agreement?”  
“No thank you Neville. I’m very horny, and no offense to you, but I learned a long time ago that I’m better than anyone else will ever be and that I’m the only one I need.”  
“Okay, well, I hope you have fun with yourself,” Neville said, giggling to himself. His roommate was the most interesting person he’d ever met.   
Luna skipped off towards the Christmas tree and made herself comfortable near it so that she could stare off into the sparkling lights. She peeled her clothes off slowly, loving the feel of the warm air as it wrapped around her bare skin.   
She rubbed her nipples until they were nice and tight, and then grabbed her breasts. She massaged them until she could feel her own wetness seeping out of her. Now properly warmed up, Luna let her hands travel down her body, enjoying her own curves as she went. There was nothing better than the delicate circle she could draw around her own clit, steadily increasing speed until everything in her pulled to one point, and crashed through her. Once finished, Luna laid on the floor, cast a cushioning charm, and drifted off, never mind the groans around her. 

So, there was Neville, sitting in a corner, blushing at all the shenanigans around him when both Pansy and Ginny noticed him at the same time. The women exchanged a devious glance and before he knew it, they’d accio’d him across the room.  
“Are you sure you’d like me to join in?” Asked Neville sheepishly.  
In response, Ginny vanished his clothed while the Pansy got him just how she wanted him on the ground. She then made quick work of straddling Neville and getting his cock in just the right place, then Wingardium Leviosa’ing Ginny into the right position so she could ride Neville’s cock and eat Ginny’s soft pussy out at the same time. She was riding Neville slow and hard and let her fingers wander into Ginny while her tongue did some very nice spell work on her clit and soon the moans of Ginny and Neville joined the cacophony around them as the sounds of pleasure reached a fever pitch. 

Draco’s penetration was urgent and hot and oh, so deep. Each thrust filled Harry up and then stole his breath making him groan for more. He could feel his own cock jumping in rhythm with the thrusts. He was close to the edge though and knew he couldn’t hang on any longer. Keeping one hand wrapped around Draco, Harry grabbed himself with the other.   
“I want to see you come,” Draco whispered as he sped up, harder and faster.  
Harry’s toes clenched; fractured phrases spill out of his mouth, “yes, merlin, I, oh, harder, fuck, Draco, please.”   
And then a bolt of electricity hit Harry and he came in powerful, shaking spurts all over himself and Draco.   
Before he could catch his breath though, Draco pushed into him harder and harder until he was shaking and emptying himself inside Harry with a cry that made Harry wish he had the energy to go again.  
With that, finally, everyone had come, and they all fell into an exhausted sleep. 

 

. . . 

 

They all woke the next morning a little embarrassed but oh, so satisfied. After they were all decent again and had started saying their goodbyes, Ron cleared his throat.  
“I really appreciate all of you being here to celebrate the holidays with us, but before you go, I have something I’d like to say.” Ron rooted around in his robes for a moment and then produced a small, satin box.  
“Hermione, I’ve known since we were eleven years old that you were the love of my life. And the past two and half years with you have been happier than I could have dreamed. I wanted all our friends here so I could ask, Hermione Jean Grainger, will you spend forever with me?”   
Harry and Ginny were both sobbing by the time Ron finished his speech while Pansy was holding in a massive eye roll.  
“IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!!!” Hermione exclaimed!  
Ron gave her a confused look.  
“The plant that Nev brought us works like a Sneak-O-Scope. It shook when you touched it because you were hiding this, and it shook when Harry got near it with the bottle because the Firewhisky was hiding something.”  
A look of understanding crossed their faces.  
Ron, still on his knee continued, “Hermione, I know I’m not near as smart as you are, but is that a yes?”  
“Yes,” She said, pulling him off his knee and up into a passionate kiss under the mistletoe. 

“I can’t believe they’re finally getting married.” Harry said, chatting with Ginny as they flew home.   
“It would have been forever if I hadn’t asked for Aunt Muriel’s ring, and given it to Ron. He looked at me like he had no clue what to do with it, like you’d think the idea was all mine.”  
“Ron would have gotten around to it, he just needed a little nudge in the right direction.”  
“Well Harry, speaking of nudges in the right direction,” Ginny said with a coy smile, “I think we may have to have Malfoy and Parkinson over to our place for another party sometime. I found that all . . . Quite enjoyable.”  
Harry blushed, thinking of the things Malfoy had been doing to him mere hours ago, and the things he’d enjoyed watching Pansy and Ginny doing.  
“You know Ginny, you really do have the best ideas.”


End file.
